ROWBY
by Detective Blanket
Summary: A 6 ft robotic version of Optimus Prime (combined with Jetfire from Trasformers Revenge of the Fallen) is rebuilt in the RWBY Universe to defend Ruby Rose. How will the lives of Team RWBY and JNPR be affected by this? read and see! Also witness the truth behind Penny's creation!
1. Prime's recreation

Some where in Atlas, the robotics factory where the Penny Polendina Android would eventually be built, bared witness to an extraordinary event. An unknown object cackled into existence, it was an orange colored metal object some what resembling a dual sided dagger. It pulsed a blue glow as it hovered near the computers and body bits from the atlas drones that where massed produced.

**"Yes, this is the place, the place Primus spoke of, come brothers, we must build him here." **A disembodied voice said, before blue energy flowed from the Artifact activating the machinery, in minutes a body was made, standing 6ft 2in. He had 2 thrusters by his digitigrade ankles, two turbines with wings on his back, twin glass panels covering a metal chest, two wheels on each thigh and another 2 by his ankles, his mouth covered by two metal plates at an angle, his head having two pointed 'ears' about 4 inches long on each side of his head.

**_(for those who haven't caught on by now its Optimus Prime from Transformer Revenge of the Fallen Combined with Jetfire)_**

**"Yes, that will do, Solus hows the Spark Core coming along?"** the Matrix said seemingly to it self.

**"Already installed, you just have to jump start him with the Matrix."** another voice from within the Matrix said, a female's.

**"Good... it is sad that Jetfire died to give Optimus this upgrade on the human world of earth. But he is at peace, no need to disturb his well earned rest.** the 1st voice said with a tone of sadness.

**"Isn't that hypocritical? I mean were disturbing Optimus' peace!"** A third voice said.

**"It is, but we have no choice, Primus commands it. Awaken him." **The 1st ordered. Suddenly the Matrix stabbed into the chest of the robot bringing it to life, as well as causing multiple computers to explode, setting off the alarm.

"Huff-!" He coughed as he fell to his knees.

"Where... where am I?" The robot asked.

**"You are on the Planet Remnant, Optimus Prime, there is no time, escape and I will explain more later." A old, familiar, voice said within Prime's mind.****"Alpha Trion?" **Optimus thought as he spotted a window, he started running making sure his wing and turbines were tucked in, as scientists came in to put out the flaming computers, Optimus broke out the window starting to fly before he hit the ground.

"Primus where am I?" Optimus asked.

**"Atlas, of the planet Remnant, The other Primes and I within the Matrix of Leadership were ordered by to build you a new body here."** Primus responded as Optimus tore through the gates of the lab.

"Why this body?" Optimus asked curious of why he had the body he had during his Battle in Egypt with the Fallen.

**"The Primes and I paying respect to an old friend."** was the only response he got.

**"Listen well now for I have limited time, the Primes and I will reside within the Matrix, unable to advise you any more. Your mission here is to protect the silver eyed girl at all costs, she will be heading to The continent of Vale, more specifically the school of Beacon, in 2 months, make your way there, and defend her. Good b-" **The voice quickly explained before fading out.

"Well... this could be problematic," Optimus thought as he flew away from the facility. " I guess if Primus demands it I should make my way to this "Vale...where is it?"

_**Within the Matrix**_

Alpha Trion had just lost contact with Optimus but had been able to get the important information through to him.

"Hey guys..." Solus said with minor panic in her voice.

"What is it Sister?" Micronus Prime asked

"Did any of you delete the plans for the Spark core we built?"

"...Oh scrap." they all said

_**Back at the facility**_

"DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!" One scientist yelled as he kicked a computer in frustration, much to his surprise it came back on line with plans for something. "Hmm? What's this?" After a second of reading the blueprints he suddenly yelled again, this time filled with happiness. "SOMEBODY GET ME GENERAL IRONWOOD, TELL HIM WE'VE HAD A BREAK THROUGH!" Pulling out his Scroll and downloading the information before the computer broke permanently.

_**Hi everyone, It's me again, some quick updates, Yes i am planning on updating RWBY Team STRQ sees the future very soon, with any luck at all, ****tomorrow**__**. AS for the RWBY Transformers Toy that some people saw posted, no that one is gone and has no signs of returning,...it was just a dumb idea that i ****initially**** though was pretty good but upon review was terrible. Anyhow hope you enjoyed!**_


	2. Prime meets a Cat

Having flown for hours now, and over an ocean, Prime was sure he was safe from anyone from the Lab. He decided to land on a dirt to examine him self. He checked his Transformation Cog, only to find he could only adjust his turbines to be mega-blasters (when he blasted Megatron through the wall in Transformers Revenge of the Fallen) and make his hands become Energon swords, or the massive cannon that used to blow up the Sun destroying device in Egypt, he also could access his Ion blaster that he used fir years.

Reverting his hands back to normal he was surprised to hear the sounds of fighting. He quickly approached the sounds of fighting an saw a human-looking girl wearing a black cobat suit with long brown hair, another human girl wearing a sort of... butler suit with cat ears on the top if her head, and a man wearing a black and red suit with horns on his head. They were fighting creatures that vaguely resembled werewolves, he remembered the stories from human fiction.

The girl with brown hair was suddenly thrown to the ground by a wolf that threw her now prepared to kill her. Without thinking about a strategy Optimus flew straight at the wolf crashing into it.

"I do not know what you creatures are but i will not allow you to hurt these people!" Optimus attempted to communicate with the Grimm.

**_Bewolf 2's perspective._**

_A new creature, but different, smells of atlas lifeless shell, talks like human, but is of PURE light! SILVER EYES! DANGER! ENEMY!!!!!_

**_3rd person._**

The wolf that Prime was communicating with suddenly swung a massive set of claws at him. He quickly blocked them and activated his energon swords and killed the beast. Of the two remaining wolves one of them ran into the woods, retreating, and the other lunged at Optimus, only to be shot by thean with horns.

"Are you alright Illia?" The cat eared girl asked the downed girl.

"I'm fine Blake. How are you Adam?" The girl said as her freckles briefly became pink.

"Fine... who, or what are you?" the man named Adam asked Prime.

"My name is Optimus Prime, i am a cybernetic organism, granted I have been reborn into what would have been called an Atlas mech." Optimus answered

"Your of Atlas?" Blake asked defensively.

"No, my new body was, but it was improved upon by the Primes before my reawakening."

"What do you mean reawakening?" Illia asked.

"I apparently died, but I can not say I remember how." Optimus said.

"Thats unusual." Blake said dryly.

"I suppose, but it also seems unusual to wear cat ears." Prime responded.

"Wear?" Blake asked "No I'm not wearing them, they're apart of me." Blake saidnhalf amused half offended.

"Oh! My apologies, its just that I've never seen a human with real cat ears or horns." Prime said referring to Adam.

"Probably because there aren't a lot of Faunus in Atlas."

"...We should go." Adam said pulling Blake close to him.

"Wait, please, before you leave, I must know... which way is Beacon academy?" Optimus asked the trio.

"... That way... 10 miles... why do you need to go there?" Blake said pointing South-East.

"It is part of my mission from Primus, I must protect the silver eyed girl, no matter the cost."

"...I suppose thats very noble." Adam said with a tone that meant he was done talking.

"Stay safe you three, I hope to meet you again someday." Optimus said before he blasted off heading South-East.

"...That mech had a few screws loose, but I'm glad it showed up when it did." Illia said.

"I still wouldn't trust it, it's may believe otherwise, but it's an Atlas mech. I personally wouldn't be surprised if this Primus it spoke of is nothing more than a human behind a computer." Adam said dismissively.

"But can we really be sure?" Blake said watching the glow of Prime's Jetpack fade into the night sky.


	3. AN Info 1

**Hey guys so i wanted to clear somethings up about this story.****So while Optimus Prime is very much looks like the Revenge of the Fallen Optimus, his history is a bit adaptable using bits of all series of Transformers. Basically allowing me to have a more open Optimus Prime.****An someone mentioned he was OP'd and while there is a small bit of truth to that i just wanted to to clarify that Optimus Prime's "Mega-Blasters" don't fire bullets or Energy, its more of like a pulse of hot wind, enough to throw someone back, but not even really hurt them, the wall or tree they'd likely hit after being thrown would do more damage**

, **also he has to lean forward for them to fire, otherwise they just fire into the air above him, they're really just meant to make him fly. Also his other cannon, (What he used to destroy the sun machine in ROTF) I'm actually taking away, he'll never use it, but he does still have his smaller Ion Blaster.**

As** for the fight he had already, the reason the wolf was easy to kill was cause he used his swords to slash the neck of it, (sorry i didn't specify that better in the story). making it a quick kill.**

As** for Adam, he didn't trust Prime, more so sarcastically said that his mission was very noble. Blake kinda trusted him cause he saved Ilia.**

Anyhow** glad you enjoyed bthe Grimm thoughts section. The Matrix has an unusual affect in the eyes of the Grimm. Hope this cleared up some_ things!_**


End file.
